Composite structures (comprising, for example, polymer matrix fiber-reinforced composite material and/or at least one polymer material) in various implementations may be exposed to heat, allowing the possibility that, in response to the heat exposure, the composite structure could appreciably lose structural integrity (partially or fully) and/or ignite. Therefore, composite structures may benefit from being protected from heat exposure such that reduced structural integrity and/or ignition is less likely to occur.